


Rainy days

by APHBrussels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, Past Relationship(s), Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: Human!AU were the Face family is a normal family who end up adopting Alfred and Canada. How this happends is explained in the story.





	Rainy days

Soft ticking of the raindrops against the just cleaned window are like a song I used to know when I was little.

Reminding me of a song my mother used to sing to me when I couldn’t sleep at night. Afraid of monster and murders that would hide in my closet or under my bed. Yes I believed that there were monsters under my bed.

The fact that I remember the small little lullaby suprised me a little, since I barely knew my parents at all. Both my mom and dad died when I was very young. I don’t know how old I was though.

I don’t remember what has happend to them. The only thing I know for sure is that I didn’t live long with them but long enough to learn the song my mother sang to me. I am even able to remember her voice but only her voice. She had a soft voice while she sang.

The ticking of the little raindrops against the new window, that was replaced,since a little boy’s football broke the glass. Softly changed the tune to a song. I know it so well since I heard it a lot when I was younger.

A smile grew on my face as I listened to the song the little drops were playing on this rainy day in November.

I closed my eyes and softly hummed the tune the water made against the glass. It never failed to calm me down or make me smile since I always loved the good memories I had and still have from those times.

I can’t say that I have bad memories of when I was little. The memories I have from that time are mostly me playing with my older brother.

My brother is a rather shy person around people and most of the time dissapears when I try to introduce him to people he doesn’t know but are friends are mine. He just dissapear in thin air.

Beside that he is a really good brother to me and always listen to my silly plans. He also gives me advice and helps me when I really need it. I really appreaciate that he does so much to help me no matter what I ask.

Though he is not my real brother I see him as one. He was found begging for found from door to door. He even begged for a place to sleep. A lot of people just kept there door closed.

One day he knocked on the door of the person,who took care of me at the time. When he saw the little guy at his front door he emmidiatly took the little guy in and took care of him, till he was 18 and went to Canada to study.

I miss the fun we had when we were little though. I can’t see him that much. We only see each other during breaks and holidays.

My brothers name is Matthew. I mostly call him Mattie though. He doesn’t really seem to mind that I call him like that. I am happy that he doesn’t get mad at me when I call him like that.

My name is Alfred. My older brother and I was raised by a very nice guy. He did everything to make me and my brother happy. He really did eveything. I always wanted to become a person like him.

I don’t know much about him to be honest. He wasn’t the type that talked much about himself.

I only knew that he was from England since it was clearly audible from the accent and from the swearwords he used when he screwed his food up again.

And his age was something I learned to later on. He was 18 when I was 6 years old. He took me in when I was 4 years old so he was 16 at the time. He told me that he took me in at that age.

He had moved from the United Kingdom to the United States after a heavily family fight. Matthew told me that just before he had moved to Canada. Arthur had told him not long before he left the house to go studying.

I resently asked him if he wanted to tell me the reason why he had moved from his rich family. Francis told my that Arthur’s parents were very rich and respected people. I asked why he moved to a country were he had nothing. And why he lived on of the worst homes in the area before buying this house after a year of being here.

To my surprise he actually wanted to tell me why he moved away from his family. He said that he wanted to come out of the closet to his parents that day and brought his boyfriend with him to support him.

He told me that the parents of his boyfriend were not that happy with hearing that their only son is gay, but they said that they could live with that fact.

While Arthur’s parents, who were furious when they heard that their youngest son was gay. They called him a disgrace to their family and some other things he told me he didn’t want to recall.

Arthur and his boyfriend fled out of the house and to the harbor,where his boyfriend said that he needed to take the first boat away from there and needed to go to America. He would come after he told his parents and had some money that they would need.

Luckily for Arthur he kept his promise. It only took way longer than both of them expected it to take and when he arrived Arthur had taken in a small boy.

That little boy that he took in was me. I had just lost everything. At least that is what Arthur told me.

He said that he was surprised when he heard me talk about what I had been through before he found me. On the open spot of a nearby forest. I actually don’t know how far,since I don’t remember that place beside the little things I can see in my memory of meeting Arthur.

He was surprised that I was always smiling and kept smile even when I told him the whole story. The story of how I got there and all what happened before that what made me run away from where I had lived before that.

Like Mattie I had no parents anymore. But unlike him I happend to remember how I got seperated from them, what had happend to them and why didn’t come to look for me.

A few days ago he finally wanted to tell me what I said back then. He didn’t want to since he just didn’t want to bring back horrible memories or just thought that I was to young to really understand what had been going on.

So he told me that way back then that I told him that someone had come into our house and that I had seen how the person murdered my parents that night, in the month of February or that is when he rememberd that he had heard me telling.

I had ran away from there as fast as I could and kept running till I was far enough away from where I once live. After that I started looking for someone else than my parents, who were not longer alive to take care of me. Or someone who was willing to give me some food but no one ever said yes to me. Most of them saw me, they closed the door and left me outside.

So I walked around for a few days, untill I got so tired that I collapsed were Arthur would later on find me. And eventualy would take me in after that. Which he said make me very happy and I can understand that after hearing this. I had finally found someone who was willing to say yes to my question.

I have to admit that I don’t remember anything that Arthur told me that had happened back thenn I am happy that I don’t to be honest since it sounds very traumatic.

But now I know everything about back than, I know one thing for sure. Arthur has been a great person for me and for Mattie and I want to do everything to repay him since if he didn’t safe me. I wouldn’t have been where I am today.

I am still thinking of a way to show him how much this means to me and I am looking for something to repay him to show that, without his help my future would have been very different or I may not have had one.

But in the meantime I listen to the song of the rain.

Song of the rain,who will be replaced by the silence brought by the sun. That sun may bring me the idea I need, like the bright smile that said:

"You need to listen to rain and wait for the sun, because life has ups and downs. But you need to listen to the ups to live a sunny life."


End file.
